chibies_minibellies_and_all_others_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaryllis Pistachio
Amaryllis Pistachio is a female character and is one the "former" of main antagonists turned a supporting protagonist along Pansy Bay in Minibellies. She is the rival and a former arch-enemy turned friend of Banana Dupont. Her currently archenemy is Alyx Codfish. Personality Amaryllis was a cruel and ambitious girl. She is extremely violent and psycho, wanting to defeat Banana Dupont in everything, trying to be better than Banana, proving her superiority. She is very arrogant, vain and convincing, she also tries to conquer Caramel Backstory to make him her boyfriend, as Amaryllis has a crush on him. She also tries to ruin Banana's friendship with Icing and turn everyone against Banana. She has a henchwoman who is Pansy Bay, her best friend and confidant in her plans and gimmicks. She's a bully, along with Pansy has no qualms about harassing and scaring those who are weaker than her, like Banana and Icing, thinking they are weaker than Pansy and her (Amaryllis) when in reality they are stronger. and popular than both villains Amaryllis and Pansy. Amaryllis was completely redeemed already in episode one of season two and in the final episode of season one, already proved to be an antiheroine, the truth is that Amaryllis was evil just to get attention and win friends, in reality she was never an antagonist, just acted like that trying to make new friends. After she is forgiven by Caramel, Banana, Coconut and Icing, Amaryllis is a new person along with Pansy Bay. She has become more open, friendly, sociable, happy, kind-hearted, regretful and loving when she finds out she has a A new rival at her height, Alyx Codfish, Amaryllis helps the protagonists try to unmask her about their evils (evils of Alyx, who is the new antagonist, instead of Amaryllis). She has a younger sister named Viva Pistachio. Trivia *Amaryllis is similiar to Cleo de Nile from Monster High, in some characteristics: *Both were queen bees/bullies. *Both were main antagonists. *Both were a henchwomans, (Ghoulia Yelps for Cleo and Pansy Bay for Amaryllis). *Both is actually is friends of major characters (Cleo for Frankie Stein and Amaryllis for Banana). *Both has a sisters who are evil (Nefera de Nile for Cleo and Viva Pistachio for Amaryllis). Gallery Amaryllis Pistachio (2).png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minibellies Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Orange haired characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing Heroines Category:Kind Hearted Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Charming Characters Category:Beautiful characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Jerks Category:Queen Bees Category:Bullies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Former villains Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Friend of A Villain Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Good Characters Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Villainesses Category:Singing Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Not completely evil Category:Princesses Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hammerer Category:Unwanted characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Voice of Reason Category:Remorseful characters Category:Tragic characters Category:Genius Category:Evil Genius Category:Good vs Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Obsessed characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Greedy Characters Category:The Messiah Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Protectors Category:Incriminators Category:Forgivers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters who Cry Category:Tomboys Category:Xenophobes Category:Ingenue Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:In love characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singing Villainesses